mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Schnitzer
Schnitzer (シュニッツァー, Shunittsaa) is the Bentenmaru's tactical officer and a cyborg. Appearance Anime Schnitzer stands about 2.2 metres tall. He wears a long, tattered brown cloak that covers usually covers the front and back of his body. He has dark grey skin with light grey and grey metallic parts (helmet, arm guards, chest section, waist, boots). There are stitches on both of his upper arms. His helmet (or reinforced face) has two small horns, two wing-like horns one on each side, a disc-like section at the rear and a section covering the chin. He has thin green eyes with black sclera and exposed teeth. Manga In the manga, Schnitzer is light grey with a disc-like top to his head with a skull emblem on the front. Another disc-like rim is present about half-way down his head and a section comes down through both discs at the front. Tubes are present around his neck area, which is not solid metal like the discs. One of his eyes is darker than the other. He wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers, with a jacket on the top half of his body. His jacket has furry shoulder pads, a skull-like button on the chest, decorative lines on the side and on the sleeves, and a skull emblem on the end of each sleeve. Personality & Character Schnitzer is stern and serious, but also supportive. He is fairly quiet, speaking when necessary and generally to the point. Background Schnitzer was part of the Bentenmaru's crew around the time Ririka came aboard the ship Sailing 01. Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika arrived aboard the Bentenmaru for training, Schnitzer was in charge of her hand-to-hand combat classes. He was present at his station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training when the crew were discussing her progress. He commented that at first it seemed like she was going with the flow, but now she was thinking for herself. In preparation for the raid on the Princess Apricot, Schnitzer gave Marika additional sword and weapons training. While they were preparing to board, Schnitzer patted a nervous Marika on the shoulder and told her she had done well so far for her first time. Marika asked Schnitzer what her mother was like when she was a pirate, since Schnitzer wenting pirating with her, to which Schnitzer asked what did it matter since Ririka was Ririka and Marika was Marika, and told her to concentrate on the task at hand. As they boarded the Princess Apricot, Schnitzer fired off a warning shot into the air Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, Schnitzer reported that combat and navigation systems were all green. During the battle, he had several warning shots fired at the Corback escorts Sailing 07. Schnitzer was present on the bridge when the crew learned they had a stowaway, Princess Gruier Serenity. He was uneasy with Marika's request to escort the princess around the ship, as she hadn't seen him before, and ultimately refused. When Marika introduced Gruier to him, he saluted her Sailing 08. During the Bentenmaru's encounter with a Serenity Corback pursued by several other Serenity ships, Schnitzer locked on all six ships to and fired communication beams at them, forcefully transmitting Gruier's message to stand down. He then accompanied Marika and Gruier to the airlock to meet with Yotof Sif Sideux and Catherine. As the two were making their way to the Bentenmaru, he noted that though they were unarmed they were likely highly trained, so he and his men put down their guns and powered up their internal weaponry, just in case. He was also present when the crew gathered at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship Sailing 09. At some point during the Bentenmaru's search, he reminded Misa that Marika and Gruier's working hours for the day were nearly up. He and Hyakume spent the night working on cracking the protection on an observation network of buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. However shortly after they went to sleep, they had to return to the bridge as an alarm indicated an irregular spatial anomaly. As there were other ships in the area that might see them as they went to investigate, Marika had Schnitzer prepare the ship for battle. He launched anti-matter missiles ahead of the Bentenmaru to clear the area where they were jumping to, but they were slightly out of alignment so the ship's hull was hit by numerous fusion blasts on touchdown. As San-Daime was fretting, Schnitzer told him to stop whining as they were not in such danger that they need panic. When radar signals were detected and the Bentenmaru was caught by a cross-field sweep, Schnitzer launched decoys on a random course in order to confuse the enemy ships. As a pair of ships headed towards, Schnitzer ordered the rest of the crew to prepare for anti-ship warfare before asking Marika for her orders. As they headed straight for the enemy ships, he mentioned that it was unheard of to approach so close in anti-ship combat, before giving the turrets targets for a full blast at their closest. After the short exchange, Schnitzer confirmed that their beams hit and even if they didn't penetrate their armour, they likely badly damaged their sensors and surveillance equipment Sailing 10. As the ship continued on, Schnitzer informed the Bentenmaru's combat personnel that there may be fighting inside the ghost ship and told them to make sure they were ready for combat. He returned to the bridge as Gruier was leaving with Misa to learn how to put on a spacesuit. After the Bentenmaru's systems were temporarily knocked out by the shockwave from the ghost ship emerging from subspace, Schnitzer set to work bringing combat systems back online, telling Marika that the missiles and the main gun were still operational. When the Bentenmaru had made it inside one of the ghost ship's docking bays and the ship started to return to subspace, Schnitzer launched the Bentenmaru's anchors Sailing 11. Schnitzer was among the boarding party that was to venture inside the ghost ship and fitted a large cable from the ship to the doors to provide power to open them. During the incursion into the ghost ship, he was called upon to open several stuck doors, though the door to the bio-plant was too much for him alone. When Hyakume told him that he had detected another signal, Schnitzer signalled to his men to get ready Sailing 12. Schnitzer was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner and Misa recalled Ririka's cooking from when she was a pirate, Schnitzer remarked that she nearly killed the previous crew several times with it. Later, when Marika and Misa asked if Kane wanted to return to being a teacher, Kane asked Schnitzer if he'd like to try being a gym teacher, to which he promptly declined Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was away from the Bentenmaru, a bio-container that was being transported opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys. Schnitzer and his crewmates tried to deal with the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, were infected with the virus they carried and ended up in isolation. Schnitzer was bedridden with the rest of the crew when Misa called Marika to tell her what had happened. Later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied and wondering how Marika was getting on, Schnitzer was playing a game of chess with Kane Sailing 14. On learning that Marika was participating in a last-minute practice cruise, Schnitzer mentioned that being on a ship should keep her from getting rusty. Sometime later, Schnitzer and the crew discovered that Marika and the yacht club were heading for the Bentenmaru and on learning from Misa that their isolation period was being extended, realised that she was trying to protect their Letter of Marque. When Misa decided not to let Marika know they were on to her, Schnitzer asks if she intended to let the captain and the yacht club take the Bentenmaru. As the crew discussed the problems that would result from this, Schnitzer was slightly alarmed by Luca's suggestion that the ship may break down the moment they turn on the power. On Misa's suggestion, Schnitzer and the rest of the crew set about writing a manual, speeding up as the yacht club boarded the Bentenmaru. He face-palmed in dismay when Maki accidentally fired the Bentenmaru's cannons. The crew then rushed to complete the manual before the yacht club tried to launch, however they didn't make it before the first, unsuccessful attempt. After the manual was eventually sent off and the ship was successfully launched, Schnitzer and his crewmates lay exhausted but relieved. This relief was short-lived and they sprang up in alarm as Marika intended to try an FTL jump - something which they had forgot to put in the manual. As both groups were wondering what to do, several Stellar Military ships appeared on radar, investigating the earlier weapon discharge. Watching the events unfold, Schnitzer was pleased and relieved when Bentenmaru managed to make a successful FTL jump, and then observed Chiaki discovering and ripping out the camera they had been using Sailing 15. Sometime later, the crew were having dinner, thinking about how Marika and the yacht club were probably having their dinner as well. As San-Daime was worried about whether they'd be able to keep the ship running, Schnitzer offered to turn on another one of the onboard cameras, but Misa said they should try letting them take care of themselves Sailing 16. The day after Marika and the yacht club carried out a successful raid, Schnitzer was present as the crew were looking at an article about it, relieved that things went well. As Luca made a cryptic prediction, Schnitzer asked her what she meant but didn't receive a satisfactory reply. Later, he was doing some reading when Hyakume reported that the Bentenmaru picked up a Silent Whisper. When Show later called them and informed them that the Bentenmaru had accepted a request from Jenny Dolittle to protect and escort her, Schnitzer asked if this was alright before Show revealed that they were up against Hugh and Dolittle. Moments after the call ended, he and the rest of the crew were alarmed to see that the Bentenmaru had come under fire. When Coorie said they should try to get themselves released, Schnitzer pointed out that there wasn't enough time for negotiations. Though some of the other crewmembers were eager to get out regardless, Misa told them they should stay put until Marika contacted them, reminding them that Marika was their captain Sailing 17. As the Bentenmaru tried to escape from the Hugh and Dolittle fleet, Schnitzer and the rest of the crew set about finding anything that would help their captain. While researching Robert Dolittle, Schnitzer noted that he had made large donations to volunteer groups but also had plenty of accusations of bribery. He then looked at the records that the others found on the company's system, which the crew all recognised they could use. He later watched the events which unfolded on the Glorious Coolph with the rest of the crew via the live broadcast. Sometime afterwards, the crew were reading through the various reports on the incident. He and the others were then pleased to learn from Misa that their test results had been returned and that they were all clear Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) A few days later, as the crew were keeping themselves occupied while waiting to be released, Schnitzer was doing some reading. When Kane and Luca discussed how Marika was probably resting, Schnitzer mentioned that rest was important once in a while. The next day, he and the rest of the crew packed their things and got ready to leave. However when they reached the Bentenmaru, they found the controls locked. Shortly after Marika's arrival, they were all surprised to learn that her ID ring had gone missing. As the crew searched the ship for the missing ring, Schnitzer, making use of his eye-lights, said that Marika probably dropped it during her club activities. He was proven right not long afterwards when the yacht club came over to deliver the ring Sailing 19. Schnitzer was present when the crew attempted to use the Bentenmaru's frontal pulse device as an improvised wind machine. He had his doubts about it and asked if what they were doing was OK. At Misa's urging, Schnitzer went ahead and fired before repeating his question Sailing 20. When the Bisque Company attacked during the Nebula Cup, the crew brought the Bentenmaru down into Calmwind's atmosphere to save Marika. As Kane tried to hold the ship steady, Schnitzer told him this was reckless as the ship wasn't meant to fly in an atmosphere. After Marika was aboard, the Bisque fired on the ship with what Schnitzer identified as small-calibre machine gun bullets. When Marika suggested they use 'that thing' from earlier, Schnitzer quickly realised what she meant and readied the frontal pulse device. As an incoming wind current, forecast by Ai, brought the Bisque craft in front of the Bentenmaru, Schnitzer told Kane to hold them steady as he had a clear shot. When the Bisque craft was directly in front of them, Schnitzer fired the weapon, taking off one of its wings and bringing it down Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Schnitzer was present when members of the crew met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the pirate hunter. He identified the hunter's most recent victim, the Silver Fox, as the equivalent of a military heavy cruiser class. When Marika asked about how many pirate ships they were, he mentioned that ships generally have to be at least as powerful as the Bentenmaru to maintain their letter, having FTL capacity and being sufficiently armed. As Marika described their situation and how she didn't wish to leave anything to chance, Schnitzer asked if she was planning to upgrade the ship's weaponry or output, though Marika had something else in mind. As the Bentenmaru was heading to rendezvous with the Big Catch, Schnitzer listened as Marika discussed the escort mission with the crew. When the pirate hunter attacked during the mission, he was surprised with the rest of the crew by its zigzagging and the sudden arrival of another ship Sailing 22. When Coorie reported the transponder signal identifying the new arrival as the Parabellum, a pirate ship registered with the Galactic Empire, Schnitzer took it to mean that they were a different kind of pirate. When the holographic captain on the Parabellum's deck, the flapping flag and sound effects were discussed and San-Daime asked why they were doing that, Schnitzer replied that it was to impress them. He then covered his ears as the Parabellum fired on the enemy ship, accompanied by very loud sound effects. After the hunter's retreat, the Bentenmaru received a message from the Parabellum's captain, identifying himself as Ironbeard. When Hyakume asked Schnitzer if he's heard of him, Schnitzer replied that he hadn't. Sometime after the Parabellum's departure and the Bentenmaru's attempt to rescue the Big Catch, saving the crew but not the ship, Schnitzer accompanied Marika to inform Stone of his ship's fate, saying that they extinguished most of the fires but they were unable to prevent them from reaching the ammunition stores. He was later present as the Bentenmaru headed for the Pirate's Nest, after the Pirate's Song was broadcast, and prepared for battle when the Grand Cross touched down in front of them Sailing 23. Under fire from the Grand Cross and at a disadvantage, Marika planned to get enough distance to make an FTL jump and escape. Schnitzer asked about counterattacking and on Marika's orders, fired shots at the Grand Cross to keep the enemy from figuring out their plan. However with the Grand Cross not presenting the opportunity they needed, Marika ordered the Bentenmaru to turn and flee, intending to turn back around and make a dash for safety if the Grand Cross took the bait. In preparation, Schnitzer took control of the main cannons and ordered the crew and gunners to take shelter where the armour was thickest. The Bentenmaru carried out the move and spun back round when the Grand Cross zigzagged towards it as anticipated. As the Bentenmaru flew at the enemy ship, Schnitzer fired several shots from the main cannons. After they managed to escape past the Grand Cross, the enemy showed no signs of pursuing them. As the crew relaxed, Schnitzer mentioned that the battle was at closer range than anything they'd fought previously. When Quartz Christie disappeared using portable stealth technology after her talk with Marika in the council room, Schnitzer and his men dropped down to protect Marika. Schnitzer ordered them to use thermal sensors and contact the station's security before asking Marika if she was alright. When she voiced her suspicions about there being a spy among the crew, Schnitzer told her that he'd already taken measures Sailing 24. Schnitzer continued to oversee the repairing and upgrading of the Bentenmaru while events unfolded in the council room. As the Bentenmaru left for the battle with the Grand Cross, he confirmed combat systems were working OK Sailing 25. Not long after arriving at the chosen location for the battle, Schnitzer and the rest of the crew observed three Grand Crosses touching down ahead of them. As the pirates synchronised their systems and an exchange of fire began, Schnitzer listened to Marika's little speech about how she was betting on the experience that the ships and pirates had gathered as a pirate herself. When Marika brought up the possibility that Quartz was controlling all three ships by herself, Schnitzer said that though they were moving randomly the ships were actually moving along a single plane, comparing it to a board game. When the first Grand Cross went down and the crew discussed how the pirates were all working well together, even though the last time this occured had been in the War of Independence, Schnitzer mentioned that one couldn't do this job if they couldn't work with someone right away. After receiving word from the Shangri-La that they were ready, Schnitzer went with Marika and Hyakume to the Shangri-La in preparation for boarding operations. Once Shangri-La rammed into Grand Cross α, Schnitzer and the other pirates boarded the enemy ship. While Marika and Hyakume were hacking into the internal systems, Schnitzer fought off the ship's androids. The three then broke into the control room to confront Quartz. After Marika told Quartz her answer in response to their earlier conversation, Schnitzer held Quartz at gunpoint, intending to take her prisoner, however she managed to escape through the ceiling. Hearing that the ship would soon self-destruct, Schnitzer told Marika there was no point in staying further. After the pirates retreated to the Shangri-La and pulled back, they observed the end of the Grand Cross. After the battle was over, Schnitzer listened as Kane asked Marika where she was planning to go next and smiled slightly as Marika provided her response Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace Schnitzer was reading a book at his post when Marika left the Bentenmaru for home after finishing work the day before the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy began Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1, as well as on the next day when she learned about the sudden cancellation and the new job from Fairy Jane. He took part in the raid on the Begin The Beguine, firing a warning shot into the air Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 2. After the raid, he returned to the bridge (startling Kanata in the process) as three military ships touched down behind them. He recognized the ships as Rhincodon-class and HH-class, remarking that they were not the latest models but good ships regardless. When the Bentenmaru was forced to dive to another subspace route due to turbulence, Schnitzer alerted the rest of the crew to prepare for damage to the hull and to head to the safety zones. After the incident and Marika's departure with Kanata, Schnitzer continued reading, reaching a sad part in his book Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 3. When the crew were trying to find out the identity of their enemies, having determined that the ships were genuine military ships and that the captain was definitely a fake, Schnitzer considered the possibility that the bridge crew, who had to be under the fake's command, were not from the military. He then drew the crew's attention to the fact that the ships had been in commission for three years, meaning that by the Mira stellar system's naval laws, the ships were supposed to be returned to their manufacturer for maintenance . As the crew worked together with Lynn to track down the culprit behind the worm, Schnitzer remarked that he was glad that she was an ally. When they determined that the worm was made by the anti-virus software provider Ohma Cyber, Schnitzer soon confirmed his suspicions that Ohma made software for the Mira Stellar Forces as well. When the crew were wondering why the enemy, confirmed to be Yggdrasil Group, would want Professor Mugen's legacy, Schnitzer closed his book and said that it would become clear once they found out what the legacy was, before agreeing to let Coorie read his book later. He later supervised Kanata's cleaning spacewalk with Hyakume, after which he remarked to Marika that Kanata didn't seem like a novice . Schnitzer was part of the boarding party that ventured into Professor Mugen's ship and he fought against the Yggdrasil boarding party that they encountered near to the Advaseele. As the ship was destabilized by the Advaseele's release, Schnitzer urged Marika to hurry to the airlock with them. Schnitzer returned to the Bentenmaru and manned his tactical station as the Bentenmaru dived into subspace, firing on the Flawen submersibles that were targeting the Advaseele. He and the rest of the crew observed the data from the Advaseele as it descended to the X-Point and formed new paths by releasing the energy trapped within it. Some time after the incident, Schnitzer was present as the Bentenmaru embarked on another job . Skills & Abilities Schnitzer possesses considerable strength and is proficient in handling firearms both for shooting and in melee combat . He is also knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay Sailing 06. As a cyborg, he doesn't require a spacesuit and can close off his breathing if necessary Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. He also has in-built communication equipment and at least six weapons located on his chest . There are lights built into his eyes . Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Schnitzer is on good terms with the rest of the crew and works well with them. Gallery Schnitzer - Anime Design.gif|Schnitzer's anime design Schnitzer (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Schnitzer (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Schnitzer - Movie Design.png|Schnitzer's movie design Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Schnitzer in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Trivia * is a German word meaning 'carver'. *Schnitzer likes reading and is often seen with a book in his spare time . *Aside from the design change, a difference regarding Schnitzer between the Mouretsu Pirates anime and Abyss of Hyperspace is that his mouth moves in the series but not in the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Cyborgs Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress